Boyfriend
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Ginny is finally dating Harry, but Romilda keeps getting in the way. HBP! I OWN NOTHING! SOng is by Jordan Pruitt and characters belong to J.K.R.!


Boyfriend

**(This is set in HBP. Ginny's POV Ginny is thinking about her relationship with Harry and how Romilda Vane likes him. Song by Jordan Pruitt! I own nothing!)**

Who would've thought? Me and Harry? I still can't believe it as we stand in the crowded common room, _kissing_.

I smile as he pulls away. He embraces me and I lean against his shoulder. Through the corner of my eye, I see Romilda Vane glaring at me. I roll my eyes. Everyone knows she likes Harry.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry whispers in my ear. I pull away and nod. He takes my hand and we walk out of Gryffindor Tower.

Next Day

I wake up with a smile. Harry Potter is now my boyfriend. He asked me out last night! Eeep! I can't believe it!

I quickly get dressed and then wander down to the Great Hall. I see Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting together, so I walk over to them. Hermione and Ron sat on one side and Harry sat on the other.

"Hey" I smiled as she sat beside of Harry.

"Hi" Harry smiled and kissed my cheek. I saw Hermione beam at us, but I felt Ron glare.

I look around the Great Hall and then I see Luna at the entrance. She smiles at me and I turn toward the others

"I'll be back, I have to go talk to Luna" Hermione and Harry nodded, but Ron said nothing. How immature could one get?

I walk over to Luna and smile at her "Hey" Me and Luna became closer ever since the D.A.; whatever classes we had together, we would sit next to each other. She really is a sweet girl.

"Hello" She brushed her white-blonde hair out of her face. "I heard about you and Harry"

I smiled "Who told you?"

"Everyone's talking about it" Luna explains "I'm so happy for you"

Well, I guess that makes since. He did kiss me in front of every Gryffindor. "Thanks, Luna"

"You really do make a cute couple" I smile and nod in thanks and then she looks over at the Gryffindor table. Her expression changes from happiness to worry within seconds. I turn and follow her gaze. She was looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and…Romilda.

I feel anger surge through me. "I'll see you later, Luna"

"Goodbye Ginny" She said dreamily and then floated off to the Ravenclaw table.

As I walk back to them, I see Romilda laughing. Harry just sat there politely and Hermione glared at her. She flipped her hair flirtatiously and I walk faster.

Thankfully, Harry doesn't like her! There is no way she would get him. She could try, and she is, but now it's time to ruin her plans

_I see you with him and I see you laughing  
>And I see you flipping your hair<br>Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
>But it's not gonna go as you planned<em>

I sit down beside Harry and throw Romilda a fake smile. Romilda glares at me and then turns back to Harry. Harry looks at her and nods, I see him grab a quill and a spare piece of parchment from his pocket. I raise my eyebrow and Hermione looks at me, puzzled as well.

He places the parchment on his lap, and glances down at it, then back at Romilda. He scribbles something on the note and then slowly passes it to me.

_She's crazy_

Was written on it in Harry's cute, but messy, handwriting. He glances at me and I smile

_You think you're clever but I got something better  
>My guy he texts me letters, spelling TGIC<br>And only I know, only I know what that means  
>This girl is crazy<em>

"So, Harry" Romilda giggled and twirled her finger into her hair. "Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this week?"

Oh hell no! I'm right here! Wow, I place my hand on Harry's shoulder and he looks at me.

"Romilda, you know I'm dating Ginny" Harry said and I smirked

"Oh my! I swear I didn't" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Really? Cause you were there when he kissed me"

"I didn't even realize-" She lied

"Romilda, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I asked, calmly. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

We walked out into the Entrance Hall and we stood in a corner.

"I know what you're doing" I say

"What do you mean?"

I laugh "You're a horrible liar" She gives me a smirk

"Fooled Harry"

"No it didn't" I can't believe she has even passed her classes "You're not gonna get him, okay? He's my boyfriend"

"Soon to be mine" She smirked again

"You're not gonna steal him, besides if you did have a chance, you'd blow it!"

"He will be mine, Weasley"

"Whatever floats your boat" I smirk "You're not gonna steal him, period. End of story" I then walk back into the Great Hall__

_No you're not, no you're not  
>No you're not, no you're not<br>No you're not  
>(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>You're not gonna steal him, not now<br>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>No way, nowhere, no how<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>No matter how you work it<br>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>And that's the final verdict<em>

_So don't think you ever had a shot  
>'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely<em>

I walk into the common room on a Friday night. I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in a little corner. It seems Hermione and Ron are fighting again, and Harry is sitting there watching it.

I walked over and sat beside him. I kissed his cheek and he turned his head and smiled

"Hey" He smiled

"Hey, you looked bored with all their fighting" I gestured toward Ron and Hermione

"You know me so well" Harry joked and I laughed

A couple minutes later, Romilda passed by and waved at Harry flirtatiously. "Hiya Harry"

I saw Harry roll his eyes and not even look up. "Hi Romilda"

She and her little friend giggle and walk on their way. I lean my head on Harry's shoulder and look into the fire. Romilda is gonna see how a real relationship goes

_I see you flirting but his head you won't be turning  
>Instead you'll just be learning<br>How a real relationship flows  
>And there's nowhere with you he's gonna go<em>

_So put your hips back in check  
>And try never to forget, my guy you're not gonna get<br>So what you trying to prove?  
>He's never gonna leave here with you, no, no<em>

I smile up at Harry and he smiles back. He kisses me and then we continue to listen to Ron and Hermione argue.

_No you're not, no you're not  
>No you're not, no you're not<br>No you're not  
>(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>You're not gonna steal him, not now<br>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>No way, no where, no how<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>No matter how you work it<br>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>And that's the final verdict<em>

_So don't think you ever had a shot  
>'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely<em>

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is out in the Quidditch Pitch, practicing. We are taking a break when suddenly I see Romilda and her little posse staring at Harry.

I walked up to him and smiled "I'll be right back"

"Okay, we can wait" He grins and I run off toward the stands and Romilda continues to gaze at Harry

"Seriously?" I laugh at her

"What?"

"Do you honestly think you have a chance?"

"Yep"

"Listen, Romilda, I know you like him, but this is just out of hand. I would never let you date him"

"Just wait until you guys break up!"

"And what if we don't?" Her expression dropped "You've lost before you even got into the game!"

_Do you really think you had a chance with him?  
>Is your perception of this that ignorant?<br>Do you really think that I would let your win?  
>How does it feel to lose before you begin?<br>You should know by now, do you not know?_

_You're not  
>(No you're not, no you're not)<br>(No you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)  
>You're not<br>(No you're not, no you're not)  
>(No you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>You're not gonna steal him, not now<br>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>No way, nowhere, no how<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>No matter how you work it<br>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
>And that's the final verdict<br>_

Years Later

I lie on the couch and wait for Harry to come home. That's right I married Harry Potter. He is at the Ministry right now but he should be home in a couple minutes.

I wait a little bit and then he comes through the fireplace.

I get off of the couch and I smile at him. I kiss him and he kisses back. He takes off his jacket and we sit on the couch.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, they wouldn't let me leave" He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddle up to him.

"It's alright" I smile up at him and then he kisses my forehead

"Guess who I saw today!"

"Who?"

"Romilda Vane"

I sit up and look at him "Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"What did she said?"

"She asked if I was single"

"You better have said no!" I teased

"I did" He chuckled "I said I was happily married with a baby on the way" He rubbed my stomach and I laughed "She asked who I was married to and I said 'Ginny' and she got so mad"

"She should've know that she wouldn't have a shot" I smirk and I kiss him.

_So don't think you ever had a shot  
>'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely<em>


End file.
